Three Views on Kisses
by s. nimhrodell
Summary: Thoughts about kisses and the events surrounding them. A poem in three parts by Kikyo, Kagome, and Inuyasha.
1. Kikyo's Lament

**A/N: A short bit of prose I decided to fix up after forever.**

**Hope you enjoy. **

**Disclamer: Neither Inuyasha nor any of the borrowed characters belong to me.**

* * *

**Kikyo's Lament**

During evening in a wood, I gave a kiss to make a spell,

For vengeance on the one I hate, to drag my _hanyou_ down to hell.

.

A caressing hand and a cold lip touch, a subtle whispered call

Completion of a pact I made, ignore the world and with me fall.

.

But before completion was achieved, the peace was broken by _her_ voice.

And as I watched their gazes meet I knew then he faced a choice.

.

Stay with her, or come with me_, _my shadow's voice spoke not a word.

But only sat and watched us both with tearing eyes and barely stirred.

.

But, when she later saved me she said I must hold on,

Or the one that we both loved would cry when I was gone.

.

It is difficult to understand how blinded she can be

That the one our _hanyou_ truly loves is her_,_ and no longer me.

.

He protects her with his very life and by his side she stays

Doesn't she see he always returns, when from her he has strayed?

.

Who will be left at the bitter end? Will I be held in any heart?

I only know she's what he wants, so let nothing keep them apart.

.

My shadow and my double, the face that we must share,

Hides the differences in us but is a mask that we both wear.

.


	2. Kagome's Reprise

**A/N: A short bit of prose I decided to fix up after forever.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclamer: Neither Inuyasha nor any of the borrowed characters belong to me.**

* * *

**Kagome's Reprise**

In a castle behind a mirror, I gave a kiss to break a spell,

With his rictus hands upon my arms, I freed my _hanyou f_rom his hell.

.

And with a gentle brush of lips I plead that he return to me,

Remember who has loved you long, and all the friends you've learned to see!

.

The spell was broken by a thought of all he has to cherish

A reminder that his true family want no part of him to perish.

.

When once she asked for help, her wound I sought to heal

I healed the jagged wound for them both, and to his choice I kneel.

.

He's loved her long and the pain they shared makes the outcome clear

Though I'm glad I gave her back to him, I quail in hurt and fear.

.

I chanced upon them once before and observed from near a tree,

And knew that such a strong love bond could have no place for me.

.

But I promised I'd stay beside him, and on my friendship he depends

And only he may tell me when our time together has to end.

.

Who will be left at the end, when I at last come to the story's heart?

I'm certain his old love he'll find and will let nothing keep them apart.

.

I'm her shadow, her double, but behind the face that we share,

We're different, so different, but the face is a mask we both wear.

.


	3. Inuyasha's Answer

**A/N: A short bit of prose I decided to fix up after forever.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclamer: Neither Inuyasha nor any of the borrowed characters belong to me.**

* * *

**Inuyasha's Answer**

Of all affection I have felt, kisses come most rare

So that I remember the why, the how, and where.

.

The number's only four or five, so I remember well

Twice have the kisses been caught up in with a spell.

.

One was something bitter, full of rage, and grieved regret

The other was a desperate plea for me not to forget.

.

Affection from my mother is a precious memory

She gave me many kisses I recall, but I'll call that number three.

.

The fourth kiss was for forgiveness, for failures and wrongs

It removed the poison of betrayal and made my resolve strong.

.

The fifth is kind of iffy, it wasn't quite complete

But even thinking of it makes my heart jump and beat.

.

Three women have I truly loved, bitterness, joy and all

All of them were strong and good, and bright to my recall.

.

But two of them are gone, though once one returned in pain

But after long days and vengeance, she is at rest again.

.

All to me are beautiful, their wonder not shadowed by another,

But there is only one by who's side I'll spend forever.

.

She's been with me through day and night, light and dark and greed,

And now that she is back to stay, she's all I'll ever need.


End file.
